witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia (Character)
Cecilia is a denizen of the town of Cecilia, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade Issue 6. Biography Roman Invasion Cecilia lived in the town of Cecilia, which was under the control of Roman Empire. One day, while walking down the street with her boyfriend, she was attacked by three Roman soldiers. While two guards hold her boyfriend, the third one decides to rape Cecilia. The towns elder Horace, tries to stop them, but instead is beaten by the guards. Seeing this,a cloaked woman decides to step in. With the help of the Witchblade, she quickly kills the three guards. The townsfolk are impressed by the mysterious warriors skills. The cloaked woman says that the townsfolk should have dealt with the Romans years ago. Horace answers that the people are too weak to resist the Roman occupants. He then offers to give anything the woman wants if she helps to defeat their occupants. The woman refuses saying that they barely have anything. Later, Cecilia and her boyfriend Gerald are implicated with the murder of the guards and sentenced for execution. Imprisonment Two days later, Cecilia is joined by the cloaked woman, named Samantha. Cecilia, reveals that they have been implicated with the murder of those three guards, the cloaked woman killed and are set to be executed in an hour. She also reveals that Horace was killed by the Romans to quell the possibility of a revolt. Cecilia then asks what will the cloaked woman do now. Samantha, says that she's will kill every Roman she finds. She then shows Cecilia the Witchblade, which was given to her by the druids and tells her life story. Samantha was born in Cecilia. When the Romans came, they violated and slaughtered her people, while Samantha herself was taken as slave to city far away. For half of her life, Samantha served her lord needs, who would abuse and neglect her in return. One day, her mistress stepped between Samantha and the lord as he was about to hit her. The lord then proceeded to beat to death Samantha's mistress with her cooking pot. With her mistress dead, Samantha bribed a male slave into taking her letters to her lost family. Unfortunately, they were discovered and the slave was killed. When the Romans found the letters, they accused Samantha of espionage as they assumed the letters contained the information she heard during many government meetings. Samantha was locked in the dungeon. Eventually, the dungeon was set on fire and Samantha managed to escape into the countryside, with no food and no means to find any. Eventually she was found by group of druids who believed that she was the professed warrior, that was said to get rid of the Romans and return the land to its Celtic roots. Execution Day The women are then taken for the execution. Cecilia is horrified to see her lover, Gerald about to be executed. As the new governor orders the executioner to cut Gerald's head, Samatha unleashes the Witchblade. Although Samantha manages to get out of her bonds, she fails to save Gerald and he loses his head. Samantha then kills the executioner, frees Cecilia and then tells her to get out of the town. Cecilia refuses, saying that she can't abandon her home and instead joins the fight. Samantha then rallies the townsfolk to rise against the Romans. As the Romans fight the townsfolk, Samantha sets on fire the building the governor is residing and then the rest of the buildings. The governor manages to escape the building and sneaks up on Samantha. Although he manages to subdue Samantha, the Witchblade shreds him into pieces. Cecilia then blames Samantha for destroying their town and letting the townsfolk to be killed. Samantha explains, that just before she came across Horace, she found about what became of her parents years before. Her father tried to organize a revolution and free his town from Roman influence. The townsfolk gathered under him, but when he was discovered they quickly distanced themselves from him. Most even cheered when they watched Samantha's father and mother be executed. Cecilia tells Samantha, that the townsfolk were just weak and scared and needed someone to rally them. She then asks her if this what her father would have wanted. Samantha says yes and then leaves with tears running down her cheeks. Trivia * Cecilia is named after her home town, Cecilia. Gallery Cecilia16.jpg|Cecilia watching Gerald to be executed. Cecilia21.jpg|Cecilia joining the fight. Cecilia25.jpg|Cecilia watching as Samantha leaves. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Comic Deceased